Addictive
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: If she was his addiction, he didn't want to quit. Gibbs/Abby


Title: Addictive

Series: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Rating: M (oh yeah, it's gonna be smut!)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely zilch of NCIS, every recognizable person, place, or thing belongs to Senor Bellasario and his cohorts. So, good day, and please to not sue me....cause I have $.50 to my name. I'm just an poor unemployed soul who happens to enjoy writing stories involving her favorite characters. Thankyouverymuch!

A/N: sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the longest delay in posting stuff. I've been in a HUGE funk lately that I couldn't snap out of. Got a new beau and if I wasn't sleeping or taking care of my dad, I'm spending time with him, so that cut in to my time writing. I apologize, and it won't happen again. Priorities first: kittehs, writing, then boyfriend. Lol.

Summary: Remember in Doppelganger when Abby said that pistachios were addictive? Well, that got me tiny brain thinking....what if Gibbs found something (or someone) that was more addictive than pistachios?

I had sent McGee down to Abby's lab to see if she had already analyzed the blood spatter from the scene. When he returned he had this stupid grin on his face. McGee turns in my direction with said grin still plastered on his face. I get sick and tired of him spending time with my Abby. There, I said it. She is my Abby, and I want those smiles reserved for me. Yeah, it may come off as selfish, but that's the way I am. Abby is the only that I have felt the need to claim. She is different than the others I've been with. I don't mean different as in the way she dresses or how many tattoos she has adorned her body with. Although, I would love to travel the length of her body, kissing and licking every tattoo on the way. I want to discover exactly how many she has. Some unknown feeling of jealousy boils within me, knowing that McGee may have seen every part of my girl. I have to claim her. It's been too long and I have done her wrong. I've denied this love I have for her for too long. Over five years have passed since I've met her. I glance towards McGee and he's busy at his desk typing away at some search. He still has that stupid grin on his face. I have to physically fight off the urge to go over there and sock him one in the jaw. Instead I grunt at him to go home, it was already getting late. I get up to make my way down to Abby. Stepping inside the elevator I realize something.

I have found Abby to be addicting. I've only kissed her on her cheek, but for some reason, I want more. I want to feel her lips on mine. I want to know how they would taste, if they're as soft as I imagine them to be. I want to know if she's a screamer or not. I have this primal need within me to savagely make love to her, make her scream my name. I groan as I realize I have gotten myself worked up. Luckily I am the only one in the elevator as I slam my fist against the wall. It's time for once and for all to find out if she feels the same. I know that she looks forward to me giving her kisses on her cheek, and that she says flirtatious things....things that set my mind reeling in to space. Does she mean what she says? Then my mind flashed images of Abby in those short skirts and high boots. I groan in frustration. I just want to bend her over her workstation and ram in to her until she can't stand. I swear she wears those things to taunt me. Well, she won if her goal was to drive me insane. God, I want to lick and suck on every inch of her gorgeous pale skin. I want to taste the soft, creamy expanse of skin on her neck. I want to make her shiver with pleasure. I long to hear her beg me to give her pleasure. Okay, train of thought ends right there. I am so painfully hard it's not funny. I pause as I step out of the elevator. I have to cool myself down before I go in there or else I'll do something that I can't be held responsible for.

As I enter her lab I see her bent over one of her machines, attempting to fix it. I clear my throat before my mind has the chance to betray me with thoughts of her bent over, skirt flipped up, and panties torn away as I shove myself inside of her. Argh! This is pure torture. Her head pops up when she hears me clear my throat. This broad smile appears on her face when she realizes it is me. She runs over and throws her arms around me with a cry of 'Gibbs!'. I always love when she jumps and hugs me. I love every quirk and every bit of her. I love Abby for who she is, and that is the fun loving, Caf-Pow guzzling, hyper active, tattooed goth she is. She looks up at me with those sparkling eyes and I find myself getting lost in her beautiful green eyes. She looks at me expectantly waiting for me to say something.

"Machine broken again Abbs?" I ask her, just trying to make small talk.

"Yup, I think it hates me this week. Think you can sweet talk the Director in to putting some extra money in my budget so I can get a new one?" she asks, with those doe eyes.

I chuckle at her antics. "I can try, but ya know I have no sway over her." She pouts then goes back over to her machine.

"Got anything for me? Or have you been fixing your machine all day?" I ask her, hoping she'll stay bent over her machine and not turn and face me. Mmmm....yeah, she can stay bent over just like....that. I would take her right now if she'd let me. I shake my head at those thoughts. It's those kind of thoughts that can get me in trouble.

Without coming up Abby responds, "Sure thing boss man! Got those fingerprint results right over there." She extends her arm and points to the right of her towards her computer. I look over and sure enough there were results. "I've been working on Major Mass Spec in between things, so it'll be a while before I can get an analysis on what exactly that substance was on his clothes."

Walking up quietly behind her, I place my hands on her hips. Oh God, it's taking all my restraint to not move my hands. My hips settle behind hers, my erection rubbing against her leg. I hear a muted 'eep!' from her. "Oh...Abigail. Do you know how badly I want you right now?" I ask in a whisper, leaning down to her ear.

Abby gulps then tries to catch her breath. She turns her head towards me and I see that her pupils are dilated. I see that she is as turned on as much as I am. "How badly do you want me? As badly as I want you?"

I inhale sharply. I wasn't expecting that from her, and I am more turned on than ever. "I could take you right here and now Abbs. You've teased me enough, and I want you to scream my name. I want you to scream that you belong to me and only me. Got it?" The tone in my voice lets Abby know that this is a demand, not a request. She nods and I turn to go turn all the lights off. Wouldn't want anyone to come in on us. After turning off all the lights, shutting and locking the door I make my way back over to Abby. She stands straight up now and I bring myself flush against her, arms wrapped around the front of her body. Her head lulls back on to my shoulder as my lips make contact with her neck. Oh God, she tastes as good as she smells. I let my tongue trace the web tattoo on the left side of her neck. Why did I wait so long to do this? I'm almost to orgasm just by tasting her. She moans loudly as I suck on her. I feel her body begin to quake. I can't believe I'm the one with the affect on her. My left hand wanders to grasp her breast. She is so perfect. She is everything I have ever dreamed of. I gently squeeze her breast, enjoying the sensations I am creating for her. Our lips find each other and we try to devour the other. Her lips are so soft, so inviting. I slip my tongue through her parted lips, tasting her sweetness. Her hands run through my hair, fingers grasping at my silver strands. Silver is a favorite color of hers. I love it when she calls me her 'silver haired fox'. I hope she gets the same swell of happiness inside her that I get when I look at her. My other hand makes its way down to the hem of her skirt. It plays along the edge, teasing her legs. Our lips break apart after what seems like forever. I hear her gasp for breath.

"Wow...Gibbs, had no idea you could kiss like that! Should have done it way before now!" she exclaims. Her lipstick is smudged, her face flush with desire.

I grin. "Believe me Abbs. I wanted to do that way before now too. I just didn't know how you felt about me, that's all."

"I feel the same as you feel about me." she smirked. "Now what was that about making me scream your name, boss man?"

"Oh, I will have you scream my name." I growl. "You need to learn to stop teasing other men. You're mine now, and I don't share."

She sucks in a breath. "I am all yours Jethro. I never want another."

I pull her against me. "Show me. I need you so badly." My hands slide over her ass and cups it. When I give her ass a squeeze, I feel her buck against me.

I gently push her, so that she bends over her workbench. She pushes the keyboard aside to make room. She moans when my hands glide across her chest, feeling every curve of her. My hands glide back down her sides, over her hips, grabbing hold. I hear her hiss out a 'yes' as I slam myself in to her. Oh God, I have to have her now...she is driving me insane! I do what I've been fantasizing about for as long as I can remember. I flip her skirt up, getting a wonderful view of that tight ass of hers. I bring the palm of my hand down on her cheek to give a resounding smack. A bright red hand print is the aftermath of a slap to her ass. She surprises me and moans intensely. In one fell swoop, I tear away her panties, making the elastic snap in half. She gives out a gasp of shock. Looking down at her panties, they were soaking wet from where I had aroused her. I growl at the sight of her juices coating her pussy. With one hand, I undo my belt and unzip my pants to quickly get free of restraints. With the other hand, I take two fingers and insert them inside her. I grin at how easily they slide in and out. I can't believe I turned her on that much. I love the feeling that comes over me knowing that I am the one she got horny for. I successfully shove my pants half way down my legs. Now my painfully hard cock is free to impale her. Without uttering a warning, I slam myself in to her. Those gasps of pleasure drive me crazy. I love it when she moans. Her hips instinctively grind against my cock. Oooh, I've never been this turned on. She is my Abby.

"Oooh, Jethro....You have no idea how wonderful that feels. Please, make me cum!" she begs. Oh, I love when she begs.

Granting her wish, I thrust my hips forward, burying my dick as far in her as possible. I want to feel every inch of her. I want to fill her with my seed, make her scream my name.. My hands feel for the hem of her skirt, bunching the material up and out of the way. I grunt as I try and concentrate to last as long as possible. She is my addiction and I need my fix. She is perfect, it's like she was made for me. She is so slick with wetness that my cock slips in and out of her sweet passage. I grind as hard as I can in to her. I need to hear her scream. I am on the verge of exploding, I want to hear her say she is mine!

"Say it Abbs, say it! Say you're mine and only mine. Scream my name!" I command her. I thrust harder and harder with each word. I want her to know that I am claiming her for life.

Abby's eyes are wild and unfocused. She can barely hold on. The pleasure is sending her over the edge. "Yes, Gibbs! Yes! I am yours...all yours. No one else will have me." She is panting, trying to catch her breath. "Jethro! Please! Please fill me with your seed...I need it. I need it!"

At that cue, I grab her hips hard. I probably left marks. I grunt and shout out her name, exploding and filling every inch of her. I black out for a second, seeing stars behind my eyes. I slump over Abbs, trying to rest my weight on the workbench and not her. Both of us are trying to catch our breaths. I look down at her and smile. As long as I have my Abbs around...everything is okay. I lean over and place a light kiss on her cheek. Pulling back, I whisper "I love you" in her ear. She looks back at me slightly surprised. I hear an almost quiet "I love you" from her. Now my life is complete. I have my favorite addiction and I don't want to give her up. Eventually we both gather our things and head for the elevator. My arm is around my girl and I bend to kiss her head.

"Come over to my place. I ain't finished claiming you yet." I growl in her ear. She only nods a yes and I guide her towards my car. Yup, she is my addiction; I don't want a cure.


End file.
